


Work A Miracle

by sleepypatrick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Gen, Stripper!Patrick, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/pseuds/sleepypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants stripper Patrick, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalesmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesmay/gifts), [leere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I've had this written for like, ever, but I've been too busy/lazy to post it! Unbeta'd. This can actually take place in any era you want, I wrote it kind of ambiguously so you guys can pick your favorite Pete/Patrick era. I wrote this as a one-shot, but I guess if you guys really want more stripper Patrick, who am I to deny you? Come say hi on tumblr! I'm peterick-sin! Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to post this nonsense, and thanks to Meghan for helping me with the title. Anyways, enjoy.

Gabe talks him into visiting a strip club. Pete knows it's a bad idea (no one knows bad ideas like Pete) but he goes anyways. He falls for at least three people every time he leaves the house, so he knows that being in a place overflowing with people who are paid to be beautiful is ill-advised. But Gabe is charismatic, and Pete is easily swayed.

Gabe abandons Pete for a man closer to his own height as soon as they step through the doors. He goes dreamy-eyed, says "Hi, Bill," and is promptly led away by the lanky stranger. Pete understands completely. If the man had offered Pete his hand, he'd have gone too.

Pete finds a seat a few tables back from one of the side stages and decides to stay put until his friend finds him. He lets himself zone out through two different dancers' sets, one slim-hipped boy and one incredibly short girl. They're both beautiful, of course, but Pete doesn't think much of it. He looks up as the next dancer comes on stage, and he's suddenly paying attention again. 

On stage, a boy prettier than anyone Pete's ever seen is beginning a slow dance to a Prince song. He wonders if this is a prank Gabe is playing on him. What are the odds this boy would just happen to be in a school boy outfit? But does Gabe even know about that particular kink of Pete's? If this is a prank, he doesn't really care. But he is wondering if this kid isn't still a minor, because that could complicate Pete's plans to marry him.

When the guy finishes his set, Pete waves him over. He seems surprised for a moment, but crosses the room to Pete's table. He's just wearing a pair of paid boxer briefs, seeming a little uncomfortable off-stage. 

"Can I help you?" The boy asks, hand on his cocked hip.

"Yeah, I.I'm Pete. What's your name?" Pete's having a tough time focusing with all the soft, creamy skin in front of him.

"Call me Pat. Again, can I help you?"

"Um, do you do lap dances?"

Pat sighs heavily, but nods. 

"One hundred bucks gets you the best dance I can manage."

Pete smirks; he likes Pat. A hundred dollars is basically Pete's entertainment budget for the entire month, but he doesn't think he cares.

Pete hands over all the cash in his wallet and Pat's eyes widen.

"I was just shitting you, dude! Fifty covers a dance." Pat tries to shove some of the money back into Pete's hands, but he won't take it.

"Consider it a random act of kindness," Pete says.

"Fair enough. Okay, as far as rules, basically you're just not allowed to touch. If you touch, I'll yell for Travie and keep your money. Got it?" 

Pete nods silently.

"Usually I'd start taking off clothes now, but I'm already mostly naked, and I don't go full nude, so." 

Pat pushes Pete back so he's solidly in his chair and straddles his hips. Pete swallows thickly.

"So Pete, what brings you in?"  
Pat's tone is casual, but the slow grind of his hips is messing with Pete's brain.

"I uhh, my friend-shit- my friend Gabe brought me in," Pete stutters.

Patrick hums, smiling at Pete's squirming. "Gabe is Bill's favorite, you know. He's a good tipper. You guys aren't like, in a gang are you? If this is drug money I-"

"It's not drug money. We're just bad at budgeting; I'll be eating ramen for two weeks after this." Pete mumbles the last part and Pat laughs at him.

Pete asks Pat a ton of questions, keeps him talking until they both forget that this is a lap dance that Pete's paid for and Pat is just sitting on Pete. He's kinda heavy, but Pete likes the feeling of Pat’s thick thighs on either side of him. 

Eventually Pat stands up and tugs his boxers down a bit, pulling them further down his legs and exposing more stomach.

"Well, my shift ended about ten minutes ago, but I had an okay time with you. Thanks for the cash, Pete. Really." Pat leans forward and presses his full lips to Pete's cheek briefly. "Take care."  
~  
Gabe finds him sometime later, after Pete's been sitting still in a love-struck daze since Patrick's departure. Gabe is completely disheveled, and Pete notices his friend is only wearing one shoe as they walk back to his car.

Gabe takes one look at Pete once they reach the car and says, “Ah, you met Patrick.”

Pete can only nod.


End file.
